With the rapid development of display technology, touch display technology has been gradually spreading throughout people's lives. In existing display panels, in comparison with resistive-type touch display panels, capacitive-type touch display panels have certain advantages, such as a long product life, high transmittance, and ability to support multi-point touch, etc., and have become a focal point of the touch display technology. Currently, the touch panel can be divided into add-on mode touch display panels, on-cell touch display panels, and in-cell touch display panels.
Further, most existing touch display panel often can only detect touch positions, but cannot detect the touch force perpendicular to the touch display panel when a linger presses on the touch display screen. To solve this problem and to achieve richer touch operations, the force touch technology capable of detecting the degree of pressing force on the touch display panel by the user has attracted more and more attentions.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a touch display panel that can achieve both touch position detection and touch force detection. The disclosed systems and methods are directed to solving at least partial problems set forth above and other problems. It should be noted that, the information disclosed in the background section is only used to enhance understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and may thus include existing information readily known to those ordinarily skilled in the art.